Concrete Angel
by mirokusbabe
Summary: song-fic to Concrete Angel by Martina McBride, what happens when Trunks is beaten to death by his own father?
1. Default Chapter

**Concrete Angel**

summary- song-fic to Concrete Angel by Martina McBride, what happens when Trunks is beaten to death by his own father? some may not make sense, it's originally about a girl, use your imagination

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed, nobody knows what she's holdin back_

Seven year old Trunks walked down the street, carrying his lunch bag, and hoping no one payed attention to the cuts and bruises all over his body. His father had gone crazy again last night. He had beat Trunks, though, Trunks was used to it by now, it happened almost every night when Vegeta came home from hanging with his friends, drunk.

_Wearin the same dress she wore yesterday, she hides the bruises with linen and lace_

Trunks always wore the same clothes to school, his father didn't care enough to get him more than one outfit, he only got a chance to wash it on the weekends, his classmates thought he smelled bad, and he did, but it wasn't his fault. He hid as many of the injuries as he could with his clothes, hoping they would go away, but as one went away, twelve more were put down.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask, it's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

Trunks' teacher walked down the isle of the classroom. He looked at Trunks, he saw multiple bruises and cuts on his arm, but didn't think on it, hoping in his heart that it was just a crazy thought passing through his head, though he noticed Trunks displayed no emotion, always having his eyes glassed over, and he always seemed to be zoned out, thinking about something else, probably his home life.

_Bearin the burden of a secret storm, sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Trunks was sitting on the picnic table out at recess. He was alone, as always, when a little boy he didn't recognize walked up to him. "Hi! My name's Goten!" he said. "Hi Goten, I'm Trunks," Trunks replied, in his monotonous voice. "I haven't seen you here before," Trunks said, as he realized this was a new boy. "Are you new?" he asked. "No, I've been here for thirty years," Goten replied. Trunks eyes widened in surprise. "That's not possible! How old are you?" he asked. "Well, techinically I'm thirty-seven, but I was seven when I died," Goten replied. Trunks practically fainted. "You're a ghost?" he asked. "Yeah, but don't say anything, no one can see me but you," Goten replied. "How come I'm the only one that can see you?" Trunks asked. "Because I died the way you're going to, if your father can't be stopped," he replied. Trunks eyes widened again. "How do you know about my father?" Trunks asked. "I know everything about you Trunks, and your father needs to be stopped, he's gonna end up killing you, like my father killed me," Goten replied, tears welling up in his blank black eyes. Just as Trunks was about to respond to this, the bell rang that signaled the end of the day, and Trunks ran home.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved, concrete angel_

That night, late in the night, the neighbors heard screaming at the house of Vegeta and Trunks, they knew Vegeta was beating his son again, he did it every night, and they never did anything about it, though they could do everything. Inside the home, Trunks was held standing up by nothing but one of his fathers arms, as the other worked to beat him. Trunks cried and cried and screamed and screamed, but his father didn't light up the least, this was the worst Vegeta had ever done. Just before Trunks blanked out, Goten's words repeated themselves in his head, _'I know everything about you Trunks, and your father needs to be stopped, he's gonna end up killing you, like my father killed me,' _

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night, the neighbors hear but they turn out the light, a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, when mornin comes it'll be too late_

As the doctors took Trunks out on a stretcher, a white blanket covering his body, and three policemen restrained Vegeta, bringing him to the police car, the ghost of seven year old Goten watched the whole scene, tears in his eyes. "I warned you Trunks," he whispered as he disappeared, leaving the scene of violence, crying.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above, but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved, concrete angel._

The next day, at Trunks' funeral, all his schoolmates were there, as was his teacher and all his family. His mother was there, the one person that could've stopped Vegeta, had she known what was happening. Her and Vegeta had been divorced since Trunks was five, and she never knew her sons fate when she gave Vegeta custody. She watched the stone, tears in her eyes as she read the inscripture, _'Trunks Briefs, 1995-2002, loving son, great friend, missed deeply' _There was an angel at the top of the stone, just one little angel, a symbol that he was but a child of seven.

_A statue stands in a shaded place, an angel girl with an upturned face, a name is written on a polished rock, a broken heart that the world forgot. _

The ghost of Trunks Briefs moved through his family and friends, moving towards his new friend, the one he would be with forever, the ghost of seven year old Goten Son. They ran off together with the other children that had died of child abuse, living together forever, till the end of time, missing their families deeply, but knowing this was how it was meant to be.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved_

Just before Trunks left his family behind, he looked back at his mother, grandmother, grandfather, and all his friends, a tear running down his face. 'But I'll see them again someday' he thought 'when it's there time to join me'

_Concrete Angel_

a/n Was it good? Was it bad? Was it so horrible it made your eyes bleed? R&R and btw, I don't own DBZ Martina McBride or the song Concrete Angel.


	2. My First Flame Ever

Ok, I got a really bad review on this story, and I'm pretty sure I know who did it, I won't say any names though. Here is my response to every 'problem' in my story.

1. always start a new paragraph when another character starts speaking! Its basic grammar, and it doesn't put people off reading it.  
answer- Well, fyi, that's not what I was taught in school, I was taught that you only start a new paragraph when something new happens, so sorry for doing what I was taught

2. Okay, after Trunks met Goten and ran away. We could of had a little bit of Trunks getting to know and worry and think about what Goten said. He didn't it moved to him dying there and Goten said "I warned you Trunks". I was laughing because it was pointless! Becuase we did not get to know how Trunks felt!

answer- It would have nothing to do with the main point of the story, the main point of the story is that abuse happens and that it needs to be stopped

3. The song, you could of AT LEAST change the "she's" to "he".

answer- In case you forgot to read the summary, I wrote that some of the song might not make sense and that you needed to use your imagination, I have no copyrights to change this song.

4. The ending sucked, what Trunks thought, it didn't give across the message of child abuse. It was pathetic, and really silly to what was going on through him.  
answer- I was doing my own version of the music video, if you didn't like it, complain to the people who wrote the idea for the music video, not me.

5. Trunks Brief - 1995 - 2002? ...you should of put his actual birthdate in there.

answer- once again, part of the music video, that was the year on the gravestone in the music video, plus, how the hell should I know his real birthday?

As you can see, I have answers to all your complaints, and I laugh at them. This is my first flamer ever, can you believe it?


	3. I'm Sorry

Ok, I feel really bad about what I wrote before, because that person was my friend. The truth is, I didn't laugh when I read the flame, I cried, I felt horrible. I feel very proud of my work and I don't like when it is made fun of. I wasn't making fun of you. I would be telling you this on AIM now, but I'm not at home, I'm at school in my Writers Club. I feel horrible right now, I think I'm going to cry, I didn't mean for you to feel bad. All I wanted was to give an answer to your complaints. I'm sorry. Please, if you don't believe me right now, I'll tell you on AIM. All I can say is, forgive me.


End file.
